Lac du crépuscule
by Lalaith-sama
Summary: One-shot retraçant l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa compagne.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages ici présents appartiennent à notre grand maître vénéré Tolkien, hormis Nennvial , Amdír et Astaldo (je sais que dans l'œuvre ces nom existent déjà, mais je préférais les reprendre plutôt que d'inventer un nom bancal et guère elfique. Ils n'ont donc aucun rapport avec ceux de l'œuvre)

**Genre** : RGI, autrement dit récit à genre incertain. Peut-être considéré comme un résumé.

**Note** : Ceci est un one-shot. Peut-être que je l'adapterais en fic à chapitre (on reprend les bases, mais on développe), cela déprendra de ma motivation ^o^. Lac du crépuscule est la traduction de Nennvial.

**Remerciement** : Tolkiendil pour les précieuses informations piochées dedans, sans lesquelles mon récit aurait été bien bancal.

**Résumé** : One-shot sur Thranduil et Nennvial, sa compagne.

**Lac du crépuscule**

Les arcs des Galadhrim étaient connus, que se soit en bien ou en mal, pour leur robustesse et leur porté. Leur conception remontait du temps d'Amdir, fils d'Astaldo le vaillant, qui eut l'idée de tailler un arc dans une longue branche de Mallorn et d'utiliser pour corde trois cheveux (1) de sa tête d'or. L'efficacité et la qualité de l'arme furent rapidement prouvées, et il ne fallut pas plus d'un siècle pour que tous les archets de la Lothlórien en fussent équipés. Les elfes de la Lorien gardaient jalousement le secret de leur fabrication, et rare étaient les personnes encore vivantes pouvant se vanter d'en avoir un jour aperçut un. Mais laissons de coter les arcs elfiques, car là n'est point la trame de notre histoire, et revenons en plutôt à leur créateur, Amdir.

C'était un jeune elfe ingénieux, rieur et bien peu conscient du danger extérieur. Ses aînés crurent pendant de longues années que son insouciance n'était dut qu'à son jeune age et son manque d'expérience, mais au bout d'un millénaire ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Amdir n'était, et ne serait jamais un elfe sage. Il prit pour épouse la sœur de son meilleur ami, dont le nom fut perdu par les aléas du temps. Elle lui donna deux fils qui moururent au coté de leur père lors de la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance, en 3341 du second age, ainsi qu'une fille, Nennvial.

C'était une douce personne au visage enfantin, toujours prompt à rire, mais qui savait se montrer dure et sévère en cas de besoin. Elle avait un bon sens de la répartie et ses semblables avaient vite apprit à ne jamais la froisser. Cela faisait la fierté de sa mère qui ne voulait pas avoir pour fille une de ces courtisanes simples d'esprits. Elle voulait faire d'elle une grande dame et s'attelait avec détermination à la tâche, mais un événement inattendu, pourtant fort apprécié par la suite, s'insinua dans ses plans.

C'était en 3253 du second age. Nennvial, alors âgée de quatre-cent vingt-deux ans, s'était rendu chez des parents à Vertbois-le-Grand, en compagnie de ses frères. Leur mère avait là-bas une sœur qui aimait ses neveux et sa nièce comme ses propres enfants, et ces-derniers lui rendaient bien cet amour. Cette tante vivait seule dans une coquette maison nichée entre les branches d'un hêtre, son arbre préféré. Ensemble, la petite famille parcourait les sentiers de la forêt, chantant des élégies aux arbres, accompagnées de temps à autre par le son d'un pipeau.

Le 15 octobre 3253, Nennvial abandonna ses compagnons pour une ballade en solitaire. Tandis qu'elle chantait une quelconque comptine elfique, ses pas la menèrent vers un petit ruisseau. Un homme se trouvait déjà là, baignant ses pieds dans l'eau pure et glaciale. Nennvial fut alors prit d'une joie inexplicable et après s'être déchaussée, elle sauta allègrement dans le petit cour d'eau, éclaboussant par la même occasion tous ce qui se trouvaient autours. L'homme fit un bond en arrière en criant et Nennvial éclata de rire.

« Voyons gente demoiselle ! Est-ce là une digne façon de se comporter ? Gronda doucement l'homme.

Allez-y, réprimandez-moi si vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire ! Mais cela ne m'indiquera en rien votre nom, répondit Nennvial.

Thranduil, fils d'Oropher. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Nennvial, fille d'Amdir de la Lothlorien. »

Alors Nennvial d'assit au bord du ruisseau, laissant ses pieds mouillés sécher sous le pale soleil d'automne, dont les rayons peinaient à transpercer l'épais feuillage de la forêt, et Thranduil s'installa à coté d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures durant, sans échanger d'autre parole. Puis quand vint le soir, ils se levèrent et se quittèrent sous le regard attentif d'Elbereth.

Le lendemain, ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau, au même endroit et à la même heure, et de nouveau ils s'assirent sans un mot au bord de l'eau. Et ainsi passa Octobre, puis Novembre et Décembre. Alors que tombaient les premiers flocons de neige, ils abandonnèrent le ruisseau et se baladèrent dans la forêt devenue d'argent. Thranduil contait à sa compagne les aventures de son enfance, des plus sérieuses aux plus futiles. Il lui chantait l'été et le printemps sous Vertbois-le-Grand et Nennvial l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Elle lui racontait en retour sa vie dans les bois de la Lorien et Thranduil, souriant, imprégnait son âme de chacune de ses paroles. Une année passèrent, puis deux et à aucun moment ils ne se lassèrent l'un de l'autre. Ainsi finirent-ils par tomber amoureux. Non pas d'un de ces amours passionnés engendrés par le coup de foudre. C'était en fait un amour calme dont seul le temps en était la cause.

Thranduil présenta Nennvial à son père, Oropher, qui l'apprécia à sa juste valeur, et ce-dernier en conclut qu'il était temps pour son fils de se marier. C'est ainsi qu'au printemps 3276, après que les deux familles se fussent rencontrées dans les règles, Thranduil épousa Nennvial.

Mais l'ennemi étendait son ombre en Terre du Milieu et la guerre ne tarda pas à éclater. C'est ainsi qu'en compagnie de son père, Thranduil partit pour ce qu'on appela plus tard la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance. Cette période fût, en dépit de brièveté, dure pour sa compagne qui à chaque feuille qui tombait y voyait le trépas de son mari. Lorsque celui-ci rentra enfin, Nennvial fût emplie d'une folle joie et elle remercia mille fois les Valars de lui ramener son amour vivant. Hélas, elle comprit au regard que Thranduil posait sur le monde qu'un malheur s'était abattu. Ainsi apprit elle la mort du Oropher, faisant de Thranduil le nouveau souverain de Vertbois-le-Grand, de même que celle de son père et de ses frères. Cette nuit-là, de nombreux chant s'élevèrent sous les arbres et aucuns n'exprimaient la moindre joie.

Le troisième age débuta dans la souffrance, mais aussi dans l'espoir. Le monde semblait naître de nouveau, ou du moins d'un point de vue humain, et comme pour conforter cette idée, Legolas, fils de Thranduil et de Nennvial, vit le jour en 247(2) du tiers age. Il acquit rapidement l'agilité de son père, allant même jusqu'à le surpasser dans le maniement des armes. D'apparence, il lui ressemblait beaucoup: un nez droit, un visage dur et froid et des yeux gris-verts. Pourtant, son sourire malicieux et la douceur de son regard étaient les mêmes que sa mère. Cette-dernière aimait son unique enfant d'un amour démesuré et à chaque fois qu'il participait à un raid avec son père, du temps où les orcs et autres créatures de l'ombre foulaient les terres de la Forêt nouvellement nommé Forêt Noire, elle se postait près de l'entrée, assise sur une petite chaise en bois et livre à la main, et attendait patiemment le retour des ses hommes, non sans appréhension.

La mère de Nennvial, affaiblit par la perte de son mari et de ses fils, et lassée de sa vie en Terre du Milieu, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre la mer. C'était en l'an 1245 du tiers age, et Nennvial se trouvait alors en Lothlorien depuis une cinquantaine d'année, seule avec sa mère et ses oncles. Naturellement, elle voulut l'accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris et à sa décision, personne ne s'y opposa. Avait-elle une chance de prévoire ce qui allait s'en suivre ? Nul ne serait le dire. La marche fut longue mais elle se passa heureusement sans anicroche. Pourtant, alors que les premières mouettes lançaient leur chant plaintif et que retentissaient les premiers échos des vagues, Nennvial fut prise d'un doute et arrêta sa marche.

« Que vous arrive t-il ma fille ? Lui demanda alors sa mère.

-N'entendez-vous pas son appelle ? Si je n'avais pas un fils et mari qui m'attendent, je crois bien que je m'embarquerai avec vous. Mon cœur se déchire et je suis à présent partagée entre deux mondes. Il serait plus sage que je rebrousse immédiatement chemin. »

Une mains maternelle vint épouser sa joue et des yeux emplis de larmes la fixèrent pendant un long moment. Puis sa mère lui tourna le dos et rattrapa le reste de la compagnie qui prendrait le même bateau, seuls restaient en arrière Nennvial et ses oncles.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle rejoignit les siens et pendant cinq cents ans, l'appel de la mer la rongea. (3) Thranduil souffrit beaucoup du malheur de sa femme et sa peine se mua progressivement en colère qui assura à la Forêt Noire trois bonnes décennies de paix sans l'ombre d'un orc ou d'une araignée. Legolas, quant à lui, s'évertuait à trouver une solution autre que celle de céder au désir du cœur de sa mère. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : aucun remède ne pouvait soulager son mal. Thranduil le comprit également.

Le 15 octobre 1753, date anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Nennvial, il emmena sa compagne au petit ruisseau, qui entre temps s'était tout de même élargie d'un bon mètre, où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Vous ne pouvez lutter plus longtemps, lui dit-il. Notre fils vous attends au palais (4) et il vous escortera, avec dix de nos meilleurs hommes, jusqu'à Imladris. Là vous rencontrez d'autres de notre race en partance pour les Havres Gris. Legolas pourra alors rentrer en toute quiétude.

-Est-ce là votre décision finale ? » Demanda Nennvial en baissant la tête.

Thranduil caressa tendrement sa joue, lui releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans le regard sombre de sa femme.

« Ma décision ? Dit-il finalement. Non ma belle dame, de cela, seul votre cœur en est responsable, et je serai bien sot de lui refuser son plus profond désir. »

Il déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres puis, oubliant toute convenance, la serra avec force dans ses bras. Longs et tristes furent leurs adieux et l'on raconte que depuis ce jour, Thranduil, qui était calme et diplomate, abandonna ces qualités contre l'impatience, la rudesse et la colère. Legolas noya sa peine dans les armes et son père, connaissant à présent tout le mal qu'un cœur peut endurer, l'encouragea dans cette voix, et la rumeur raconte même qu'il mettrait toute son âme dans la dure tâche d'empêcher une rencontre qui pourrait être fatale.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire de Thranduil et de Nennvial, histoire que le temps effaça bien malgré lui. Est-ce dut aux malheurs qui s'abattirent sur le monde au tiers age, ou bien au silence dont firent preuves les principaux témoins ? Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire ^o^

Reviews *o* ???

_(1) Petit clin d'œil au cadeau qu'offrit Galadriel à Gimli dans la Communauté de l'anneau._

_(2) N'ayant trouvé aucune information concernant son age (et ne me basant que sur l'œuvre de Tolkien), je ne pense pas faire d'anachronisme sur ce point là (enfin j'espère… )_

_(3) Petit clin d'œil au film, j'ose espérer que vous avez reconnu la scène ^o^_

_(4) Je n'ai trouver le nom de la demeure de Thranduil, alors j'ai fait simple ^^_


End file.
